Coming Home
by twilightgirl587
Summary: everyone left in new moon. but emmett didnt agree with leaving bella behind, neither did jasper. so they come back. when they get back, the way they find bella isnt at all what they were expecting.
1. Prologue: Done

**Prologue: Done**

***Bella Pov***

They left, they all did.

Everything has gone downhill since they left.

Charlie is gone.

Renee wont talk to me anymore.

I can't stop thinking about them.

It gets worse and worse everyday.

I just want it to stop.

I climbed out on the window ledge and looked down.

_I want it all to stop. _

I closed my eyes and dropped.

**A/N hey guys!**

**so as promised, here is a new twilight fan fic. i hope you enjoy it! **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


	2. Chapter 1: Lets Go

**Chapter 1: Lets Go**

***Emmett Pov***

"Thats it!" I yelled, Jasper jumped 5 feet off the couch.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" he complained.

I couldn't laugh at that, normally I would bust out laughing but nothing has been normal since we left Bella.

"I cant take this, I don't care what Edward said, I am going back to forks, to Bella. We can't just leave her alone. Hell Jasper she is our sister. I'm going back" I said, he looked at me for a few minutes.

For a second I thought he was going to try to stop me "I'm going too, I want to strangle Edward for making us leave" he said. "well what are we waiting for then? lets go!" we both flashed upstairs and packed packs to take with us.

Everyone went hunting so it won't be hard for us to get out without anyone trying to stop us. We packed and headed out to the jeep, we were only in Montana so it shouldn't take too long to get back to forks, especially with Jazz driving.

The time was cut totally in half, we got to forks in record time. We stopped at the old house and took off on foot to Bella's.

When we got there we saw her in the window. "Emmett stop her!" Jasper yelled.

I flashed and caught her as she dropped down.


	3. Chapter 2: Is It Real?

**Chapter 2: Is It Real?**

***Bella Pov***

It took me a few minutes to realize never hit the ground.

I opened my eyes to see two pairs of golden eyes staring at me. I yelped and scrambled around, eventually landing on the ground.

I looked up at Emmett and Jasper with wide eyes.

Is that really them?

Are they really here?

I moved slowly and poked Emmetts leg, then screamed and jumped back when he moved.

"Bella? are you ok? you look like you saw a ghost..." he said.

I looked at him, then Jasper, then back to him. "nice one Emmett" Jasper said, he sounded annoyed.

Ok this has to be a dream...

Jasper knelt down next to me, dam it, they are here, he can tell I am freaking out.

"Bella calm down, we aren't going to hurt you, you know that" he said, then he looked at Emmett. "well I won't hurt you, I can't promise you wont be crushed in a bear hug by the bear" he said, I couldn't help but smile. He returned my smile "much better" he said, then I was in the air.

"Bella I missed you so much!" Emmett bellowed as he spun me around, I laughed.

The first time I had laughed at anything or felt anything but hurt and despair since they left. He smiled his big goofy smile.

"you guys are really here, I never thought I would see you again. I thought it was all in my head" I said, they frowned.

"Bella we are so sorry we left. we never should have listened to him" Emmett said, I held onto him when he tried to set me back on my feet, I was terrified this was just in my head.

He chuckled and held me tight. "we aren't going anywhere Bella, we promise" Jasper said, dang emotion feeling vampire.

But I had to smile.

My two favorite vampire brothers were back.

I felt like this was all a dream, until Emmett spoke "Bella, why the hell were you jumping out of the window?"

Then it turned into a nightmare...


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations.**

***Jasper Pov***

I could instantly feel panic when Emmett asked her that.

After she calmed down we all went inside, something was different... but I couldn't place it.

We sat on the couch, she buried herself between us, I knew she was still afraid we would leave.

"Bella talk to us. What has happened since we left?" I asked.

She tensed, then she looked at a picture of her and Charlie, thats when it hit me.

His cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

I couldn't catch his scent anywhere.

"Bella? where is Charlie?" I asked, then she broke down. "he was killed. at work. some guy came into the station drunk, he was going crazy." I looked at Emmett and instantly sent calming waves to Bella.

After she calmed down a little she told us everything.

Charlie was killed barely a week after we left.

Renee stopped talking to her after they got into a fight.

The kids at school have been tormenting her relentlessly.

How has she survived this?

I swear I am going to rip Edward to pieces for making us leave.

"J-Jasper?" Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "dude chill" Emmett said, then I realized I was growling. "sorry" I said, Bella instantly relaxed.

Then she bolted up. "Whoa! Where are Rosalie and Alice? and Carlisle and Esme?" she asked, Emmett and I looked at each other. They would be getting back right about now and find us gone. "They don't know we are gone. They went hunting" I said. She nodded.

We talked for a while after that, until Bella started drifting.

She refused to leave our sides so we both sat next to her as she fell asleep.

Thats when the trouble started...


	5. Chapter 4: Call

**Chapter 4: Call**

***Esme Pov***

Alice dropped her catch and flashed off. "Alice?"

Carlisle and I flashed after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and growled when she found the jeep missing from the garage.

"They left! how dare they! they know I miss her as much as they do!" she yelled, "miss who? Alice what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper and Emmett went back to Bella!" I looked at Carlisle, he shook his head, then Alice disappeared inside. "they shouldn't have gone, they knew we would try to stop them, thats why they left while we were gone" Carlisle mumbled.

My love hasn't been the same since we left forks, he loved Bella just as much as he did Alice and Rosalie. But they didn't need him like Bella did.

Everyone has been different since we left.

Emmett didn't laugh as much as he did, or barely at all.

Rosalie is slightly different, she loved Bella though she would never admit that.

Alice wasn't as energetic as she should be.

Even Jasper is shut off.

Everyone was different.

I led Carlisle to the door and gently pushed him inside as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

Going back to the garage I dialed Jaspers number...


	6. Chapter 5: Don't Answer It!

**Chapter 5: Don't Answer It**

***Emmett Pov***

We were relaxing on the couch with Bella still asleep between us.

I was dreading when the others got back to the house and found us gone, I was more afraid of what Rosalie would do then Edward...

"Crap, dude" Jasper whispered, I looked at him and saw his phone. "its Esme" oh no. "dude don't answer it!" I said, he shook his head. "If I don't answer it she will think something is up" "dude! there is something up! we aren't supposed to be here!' his phone stopped ringing, oh crap...

"I have to call her back" Jasper said, he gently moved Bella and got up. I flashed after him and tackled him. "don't you dare. they will murder us" I said, he sighed. "Emmett if we try to hide it will only get worse. We have to face them now or never." he said, I growled but let him up.

He took his phone and called Esme.

I heard her answer "Jasper Whitlock if you ever ignore a call from me again I will whip you!" He gulped.

"Sorry ma, I didn't realize it was on vibrate til it was too late" he said, crap we are dead meat.

Jasper always slipped into his southern drawl when he knew he was in trouble...


	7. Chapter 6: Coming

**Chapter 6: Coming**

***Esme Pov***

"Jasper where are you?" I asked, I could just picture him going still.

He knew I knew he was with Bella, so he knew I would catch him if he said otherwise. "with Bella" he said finally.

"And is Emmett with you?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Jasper!" I heard Emmett in the background, but I ignored him.

My eyes narrowed. "and why are you two with Bella?" I asked. "Emmett said he wanted to go back, said Edward was wrong in tellin us to leave her" he said.

I felt kinda bad, I knew Jasper always panicked and went back to his southern roots when he was in trouble.

"Jasper calm down dear. you are not in trouble. atleast with me." I couldn't speak for the others. "are you all gonna come out here? or you gonna stay with Edward?" he asked, I already knew that answer.

"I am coming, as soon as I can. most likely Alice and Rosalie will come, along with your father, but I don't know." I said, "thanks mom. How soon will you get here?" he asked, "as soon as I get off the phone I will be packed and on my way" "we will see you soon then" he said.

We both hung up and I turned around to see Carlisle in the doorway.

A smile on his face for the first time in a long time...


	8. Chapter 7: Family?

Chapter 7: Family?

*Bella Pov*

I kept sinking deeper...

Deeper...

Deeper...

This is the same dream I have had since they left.

But this time... it was different.

This time someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the darkness.

'Bella' I heard in the darkness...

"Bella" I jumped and opened my eyes. Jasper was kneeling next to me. "Jasper?" he smiled, "its ok. it was just a dream darlin" he said.

I smiled. "Bella Esme is coming soon, the others might come too"

Wait they are coming here? "its ok darlin. They are family, they can't wait to see you" he said.

Family?

If they were family they wouldn't leave.

I didn't want them to come home...

But at the same time...

I missed all of them...

They were my family..

Whether I felt like they were or not..

They were family.

**A/N:**

**hey guys! **

**i know i havent posted in a while and i am so sorry! but i have a reason. **

**this is my last week of high school. tomorrow is my last day. its freaking me out. so i have been busy finishing stuff up with that.**

** i promise after graduation and girls camp and high adventure i will try to post atleast once a week. **

**and i know this chapter is short i am sorry.**

** but i gotta go to bed before i crash. **

**you guys are awesome! **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


	9. Chapter 8: Visions

**Chapter 8: Visions**

***Alice Pov***

We were already half way to forks when it hit me.

I froze and instantly got thrown into a vision.

_A white jeep was wrapped around a tree. _

_Only one thing stands out... _

_An orange backpack._

"Alice? whats wrong? what did you see?" I heard Esme next to me.

"We have to go, now. Bella... jeep." I couldn't say anymore.

I got up and flashed off, I knew they were right behind me.

We got to forks in record time.

I went straight to the spot where I saw the jeep and it wasn't there.

I breathed a sigh of relief...

Until I heard the tires.

I spun around to see the jeep speeding forward.

Bella was completely unconscious behind the wheel.

No.

No.

No.

No.

I have to stop this from happening.

Without thinking I spun around and met Carlisle and Esme's eyes, then I ran forward and sprang infront of the jeep.

I felt it hit me hard.

Harder then it should have been.

Then I felt the tree hit my back.

Then nothing.

**A/N **

**hey guys! **

**ok it is about 11:30 and i am HYPER! yeah you know me, not really a big surprise. ANYWAY! **

**i am so excited! this has been a HUGE week. my brother and sister in law were here (with their new puppy [very sharp teeth]) **

**and graduation was last night. it was awesome! i graduated! **

**then i got to sleep in the kitchen on the camping cot... (full house) but i am back in my own bed tonight. **

**anyway. i have girls camp next week, so i wont be able to post. but i made sure to post before i went. sorry it is so short. and yes i know its a cliffie. all part of my plan. muwahahahah. lol i am so random right now. **

**ok i am going to go update my other story.**

**leave me a review! good? bad? tell me? please? **

**~Twilightgirl587~**


	10. back! i think

**A/N**

**hey guys! ok i know i have been MIA and i am soooo sorry! after school got out i got a new laptop and i dont have word document on it yet. then i had girls camp, then high adventure, then i got my tonsils out. i have been totally brain dead this summer. **

**i promise i will get a new chapter up ASAP (well after i read what i already have [i wrote a bunch of chapters at camp but they dont match what i already have posted]) **

**i hope you guys are still reading my story. if not i totally understand. **

**i still have my old laptop with all my stories on it so i will work on a new chapter asap. **

**thanks for sticking with me if your still here. **

**~Twilightgirl587~**


	11. Chapter 9: The Crash

Chapter 9: The Crash

*Bella POV*

I am totally freaking out! Everyone was coming back, well almost everyone I think, Jasper didn't say anything about Edward.

Ahh! I have to get out of this house.

I grabbed my keys and ran to my truck, Jasper and Emmett went hunting so they won't be able to stop me.

But my truck will, it wouldn't start.

I reluctantly went back inside and spotted Emmetts keys on the table. Perfect.

Surely Emmett wouldn't mind if I borrowed his jeep. I grabbed the keys and ran outside.

After wrestling with the stupid seatbelt for 20 minutes I finally got going. I wasn't going anywhere specific, just to clear my head.

Of course my luck sucks, even after wrestling with the seatbelt I still didn't get it right and it snapped up and hit me in the head. And of course slow reaction time from the human, I jerked my head back too late and hit the window.

It didn't take long after that for everything to go black.

**A/N hey guys!**

**as promised here is a new chapter. sorry its short, i have writers block :P. and i may or may not end up re writing a few chapters, but i dont know yet. **

**anyway, review! good? bad? tell me please! **

**and Lady Loophole, thank you for your review for not only giving me hope that people are still reading but that someone actually READS the authors notes. and yeah it sucked getting my tonsils out, but i am better now so thats good. **

**you guys are awesome! **

**~Twilightgirl587~**


End file.
